Star Wars:Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Journey: The Darkness Rises
by DarthAstzelur
Summary: A darkness sets foot on the republic while it recovers from the dreadful war. Until now, a boy who had lost his mother who is looking for guidance and trying to find power and strength. Dark secrets will reveal and will cause him to fall to the Dark Side. Note: This is a Back story of my main character and tells how he fell to the dark side and I hope you like the cover.
1. Prologue

**Star Wars: Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Journey: The Darkness Rises**

**Prologue**

_**(Present)**_

**It was a moment of time and silence. The republic grew restless to be rebuild and try to keep the peace remain alive. Many times in the past like before them, there are many traitors to those who had used to serve the republic: Exar Kun, Darth Malak, Darth Voldemort a.k.a Luke Tezla, Steven Tezla(Luke Tezla's son) Chancellor Papatine who used to be called as Darth Sidious, and then Thomas. They are all used to serve the republic long time ago; but Luke Tezla who had been used to be a Jedi ever since in the past, but till then he was a Dark Lord but in the present he was now a supreme chancellor of the Republic and mostly in his important role: a peacekeeper. That is a most important role for most chancellors and mostly for him. He had a family and wife, and a son. His wife, Bastila Shan who changed her last name to Tezla after since she married him long time ago. But the family of tezla's is mostly famous ever since they became the Galaxies saviors. After a great battle of Dromund Kass it was the most unforgetful and darkest time when they began to destroy Luke's sith empire and end the sith order for good. But Luke lost many of his friends and his former apprentices. Assajj Ventress and Molly but they died when they tried to protect him but ventress was used to be his sith apprentice ever since but after his redemption. In the present the peace was still alive and the republic continued to be rebuilt. Back the HQ, Thomas, himself who was staring at cities lights as nightfall had arrived. He is used to serve the republic long ago but until when his old family was broken apart because of one man who killed his beloved mother, Zash, who was killed by her own husband but he was saved by those who adopted him; Joshua and Martha. They were his parents now, and they saved him from his father who was trying to get him to the sith order. But he had a hard time with his minions and mostly with his love; Shela. Thomas betrayed the republic since he thought that their governments were corrupted. But it causes him rebel and to be exile and stir for lust of revenge against his former friend and mentor, Skipper. But he however had a hard time to confront his nightmares about the death of his mother but him however, something that no one never known his expressions of his face and mostly the way he acts were that, he is afraid. He was shown in the balcony of his HQ still staring the cities lights but he lowered himself as he closed his eyes in memorial of the day his family saved him and the fall to the dark side. **

_**(Past) **_

**21 Years ago: The death of his mother.**

"**Zash hand him over to me now." The fat dark armor man said. Thomas, who was frightening and he is only eight years old and he was shielded by his mother in between her arms, Zash who had a beutifil blue hair and bluish eyes and she is wearing her night gallons but she is however very brave but also afraid when her husband has gone rouge.**

"**No!" She shouted. "I'll never hand over my son to you Barris! You shouldn't study the sith's secrets in the first place!" The fat proclaimed sith lord whose mask hiding his expression who very was angry at her. But she took a great risk but she still covered her son's eyes protecting him at all cost.**

"**You're so naïve my love." He said calmly. He added. "The sith are the most powerful lords ever set foot on the galaxy and they are the rightful rulers not the Jedi!" He was getting close to her but she look at her son; Thomas notice him scared make her look scared. But she kissed him in the forehead as a sign that she will protect him and also a sign of good bye. **

**She put him down a little as she got up and faced him. She wished she could have a weapon with her but however she is used to be a good blaster fighter ever since she learns to how use and to be trained. But however since she stood her arms up and began her fighting stance. But her husband chuckled he raised his hand and a cruel invisible grip appear on her throat. She gasp with a wheeze and lifted cruelly. Thomas gasped in horror; seeing his mother while was being choked to death.**

"**Never underestimate the power of the Dark Side." He warned. But she tries to scream but only a few words came out of her.**

"**R-r-run Thomas!" She yelled. But Thomas is still scared and frozen in horror. He tried to doe something but there is nothing he could do but until now; the stranger's car suddenly appeared before him and it was a woman who approached and she had a long blonde hair and brown eyes. She is wearing her standard clothing and she looked up in horror noticing a child's mother being choked to death. She heard her shouting some words out of her.**

"**P-p-Please save my son!" She shouted. The woman did as she told, she grab him and take him but the boy tried to refuse but she insists him anyway. But before they could get away the armored man tries to move his other free hand and grab the vehicle with the force. But they tried to find ways to break free. But the driver who was a male who had a brown hair and light blue eyes and he had mostly a black coat as his standard clothing. But the woman who was holding Thomas telling him to do something but he told her that he all ready figure it out. He grab a blaster in the driver seat and Thomas saws it but unknown for what he is using for he pull the window down and began to aim but difficultly. Barris did not know what he is trying to do but without warning he fired the trigger it shot barris's hand. With that happen they witness the horror as Zash dies with the terrible crack as she fell in between the limb of her hips and barris fell to the ground. Thomas's eyes widens with shock and gasp in horror seeing his mother being killed right in front of his own eyes. The woman tells him go and they drove away and never saw them again. After they been away from that dreadful scene. The woman who was still holding Thomas as he crying for the loss of his mother. The man glanced at the poor child. He felt awfully bad for him. He returns to the front and continue driving.**

"**There there, its okay, you're safe now." The woman said still holding the scared child.**

"**M-m-m-mom! Momma!" He sobbed. Still crying for his loss of his mother. He cries again with non-stopping but she still able to comfort him but it's not very helpful. She shushes him gently in comfort. He only sniffed as he clenched her shoulders.**

"**It's all right there you poor thing, we're here to protect you. And we won't let any bad people to harm you." She promised him. Thomas looks at her. She saw his sad beautiful blue eyes but covered with tears and then he is begun to say something.**

"**Y-y-You p-p-p-promised?" He asked her. She nodded him.**

"**I Promised." She told him. He looked at her eyes, and sighed sadly as he laid his head down on her shoulders. She rubbed his back in comfort. His tears flow in his cheeks for a while. 15 minutes afterword, is finally asleep and she looked at the man and he look back at her for a while.**

"**What are we gonna do?" He asked. The woman did not know for sure either, but she felt sad for this poor child and she look at him again. Felt sadness from this poor child; maybe he had no family. And he might be alone and helpless but maybe she and her husband could help him.**

"**Maybe we could be his family. And he could be our adoptive child." She said. She look the child again and turn back to him, she added. "Because he has no family and lost his only mother he has. And we must protect him at all cost and not let anything bad happen to him. And he must not mention or remember about this man who had killed his mother."**

**The man looks at his wife and the then the child. Noticing him being asleep right now but for him, he is worried.**

"**You're sure about this?" He asked. He saw his wife nodded.**

"**I'm positive Joshua. I'm a wiser woman, and I promised this child I will not let anything bad happen to him and we must loved and care for him as we were his family." She said. He looked at her beautiful eyes again and then the child she is holding. Maybe she is right abandoning him would make him a bad father but instead it's best to adopt him.**

"**Martha, your right." Joshua said. "We'll adopt him and have him as our son. But I'm sure Jonathan would be happy to have a brother ever since our daughter died." He saw his wife smiled. Happiness came to her and she blew a kiss to him and he did the same thing back to her.**

"**Thank you Joshua." She said. He smiled at her when she turn to him. She added. **

"**What is it your name little one?" She asked him quietly. The boy began to awake a little and felt yawned.**

"**W-wat?" He asked tiredly.**

"**She is asking you what your name is." Joshua said answering for his wife. Thomas looked at him for a bit but felt tired. But he only answered him.**

"**Th-Thomas." He said. The wife looks at him with a coy gentle smile and then to her husband.**

"**Thomas." She said softly. "What a beautiful name. And welcome to your new family"**


	2. Chapter 1: A new Day

**Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Journey: the Darkness Rises**

**Chapter 1: A New Day**

_**6 years later**_

**Thomas grew restless at the time when he is asleep his current age is 14****th**** years old, he is living in his room, at the dorm near at the duel academy. Despite that however, he had a hard time with his classes and trying to keep up like the other students. Thomas also had a strong connection to the force and mostly he is a trained jedi. He had a wonderful talent in the order. The Jedi where very proud for him, having a child who is very strong in the light side and he is mostly talented, but many masters where mostly distrust him by his ideas and his path. His room is sixth meters long, and eight kilometers wide. And he had a laptop with him by his desk. It was a custom made though but only made out of few parts from the random junk pile in the academy. But he is good at building things, mostly if he tried to build, a cannon by using from Kowalski's blue prints to make one but if he tried to steal it that is. But Kowalski and Rico always to keep an eye on him so he can stay away from their stuff but he won't mind anyway. He had a mentor; it was Skipper. A small flat head penguin who was a loyal friend to him ever since when they first met Skipper usually sometimes to look after him, in order to help him by keeping him out of trouble but he sometimes use to say something that Skipper usually hates. 'Skipper is always a stalker and never minds peoples business and he needs to look after himself for once a while.' Those are the words he usually been annoyed by those words ever since Thomas says that. But he couldn't care less if Thomas tries to do make a prank on him but he always keeps his flippers on him when anything goes wrong. Martha on the other hand was too busy to keep herself on schedule when Thomas sometimes went to the office at the academy when he sometimes troll his school principle and some of his teachers. She usually also had a hard time with him since he is adopted but he had lost his mother to that man who killed her, but she promised Thomas that she will take good care of him and always protect him.**

**Joshua is away right now at the senate tower at courascant, and he will be back in three days and he didn't spend time with Thomas since he is having a meeting with his friends and other politicians. But he sometimes gets back home from night but Martha is happy to see him every time since he returns. Jonathan who is also been at the academy, and he is a obelisk blue student and a oldest brother to Thomas and he had a important job to look after Thomas by making sure that he does not cause any trouble. Thomas had a less care for his brother but for him he wishes he would that one day he would live faraway and be on his own so that anyone would never bother him. He had a lover once, her name is Sarah. She had a long beautiful curly brown hair. And a brown eyes; she is one of the academy and the order's finest and a top student they ever had. She is always gets the good grades then anyone and Thomas. But they are used to be friends since then. For him he had a secret crush, Rohasia, a female dragon who had a wonderful purple skin and pink eyes. And she also does have a crush on Thomas as well and mostly she is sometimes mostly an influence one. She is three years older than him, she is 17****th**** years older. Shadow, a black wolf who had a black fur and brown eyes and he is at the same age as Rohasia. But he is Thomas's best friend. And he is 17****th**** years old for most part. Thomas was dreaming about his mother and also the terrible night when his father who's gone rogue. He killed her right in front of his own son and he mourns for her since after he is saved by Martha. He had many nightmares and bad dreams, they always trying to distract him in most ways but he is having a hard time. His alarm clock strikes 7:10 AM as he groaned to trying to turn it off. The alarm clock finally went off after he punched it. He rubbed his face as he got up. He stretches his back and sighed. Thomas was getting ready for his school and went to get some clothes for tonight and he went to have a hot shower. Jonathan who been in the shower first since he got up early and he is also having a hot shower. Thomas didn't know when his brother was humming and he groaned in disappointment. He bangs the door twice so he could urge him to finish it.**

"**Jonathan; hurry up!" He said. "I'm going to be late!"**

"**You should've been up earlier like I do." Jonathan called. "And noooooo, you've been slept in more until 7:10 because you hate to be up early."**

**Thomas grin his teeth as he heard his brother singing. **

_**When you were eight when you had bad dreams**_

_**You go to school when you're in role.**_

_**And so why are you acting like a bloody fool?**_

_**If you get hot, then you must get cool!**_

**Thomas shudders about this cops theme song. He hates it and because it almost describe him and his bad days at his school and his nightmares for the loss of his mother. He began to stump his foot three or six times in order to have Jonathan to get done. Jonathan is finished at the shower as he turns it off. He went out to get the tower and to rub every wet area he can wipe it off. He strapped the towel on in between his hips and he went out to get dressed. He went passed Thomas; but he turn his head back before Thomas went in.**

"**By the way, I used all the hot water so you can feel the cold." He said. Then he starts laughing, Thomas groan again as he began to change his mind for not taking a shower.**

**Thomas hates that since when his brother usually gets the shower first. And waist all the hot water so that he couldn't get showered.**

"**I'd rather get changed instead." Thomas groaned as he went back to his room to get change. Jonathan is mostly joking with him but he knows that he like to tease him but he cares for him as a brother still. He watched him entering his room and began changing and so does Jonathan. **

**At the Kitchen Martha is building some breakfast for her family. Jonathan got his food done as he puts the plate away. Thomas did his afterword. Martha turned to her son as soon as she began to say.**

"**Jonathan? Can you take your brother to the academy? Our car is kind of out of gas again. And your father is still at work and please can you take your brother to the exams for me?" Martha said to Jonathan.**

"**But moooooooooom?" He asked in complaining tone of his voice.**

"**No buts to your mother Jonathan." Martha said. Thomas chuckled a little silently so his brother would not hear him. He groans as he turned to his brother, and offers him a hand.**

"**Come on." He said. Thomas did as he told as he got up and slid his backpack on his right shoulder. But Martha went to Thomas real quick and kissed him in the forehead and Thomas tries to squirm as she kissed him.**

"**Urgh, Martha?" Thomas asked, trying to get his head moved.**

"**Its mother, Thomas and please, be careful." Martha said. Thomas rolled his eyes as he went.**

"**Whatever." She heard him said. She faced palmed a little as the two boys left.**

**Elsewhere Thomas and Jonathan is out on their way to the academy as jonathan began to explained to him on certain things he needs to be aware of.**

"**All right Thomas. Your mother wants me to keep an eye out for when you're at school. And for the second; I'm in charge of taking care of you." He said.**

"**Does Martha always have to tell you that?" Thomas asked. Jonathan slapped himself in the head and gave him a look. Thomas didn't bother however as he let his brother to continue.**

"**For your info, I'm trying to be reason with you but you still don't get it." Jonathan said. He lowered himself to him as he continued his sentence. **

"**This is serious Thomas, I'm trying to take good care of you but. But you still always ignore my advices every time in order to help you out of trouble but your only 13."**

"**14 Jonathan and I always know that." Thomas said. "Besides, you're older than me but I can handle things on my own." His brother sighed sadly at him and he got up and gazed at him. **

"**I know you missed your mother thomas, but its best to move on and not worry about your past." He said. He tapped his brother's shoulder with a small comfort. "And I too, cared for you, as a brother. And I hope you'll understand that someday."**

**His words were a bit comfort but he appreciated a little but he looks at his brother as he went to check to see what time it is. It's at 7:45 AM sharp. He gasps in panic. He grabs his brother's arms and they rushed to their school.**

"**Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap!" Jonathan shouted. As soon as they continue running. Shadow saw them running and he began to join in as he running beside Thomas. Shadow is a black wolf, and he had a bright brown eyes.**

"**Hey Thomas, how's it been?" He asked. They were all panting as they running together. **

"**Not now shadow, we're late." Thomas said as he and his brother continue running.**

"**I can see that. Besides are you gonna do well in the exams?" Shadow asked.**

"**Not sure but I hope I might do well." Thomas replied. He grabs something in his pocket. It was a deck of cards he had with him and it was a warrior deck he made which heavily focused on equipped spells and increasing his monsters attack or defense. And his favorite card, satellite cannon was in this deck. But he keeps it out as he treasure it because it would be a dead summon if he mess up his strategies. "Once I proved them how strong I am. I can finally earn some respect and become the next king of games." He said. The two laugh at him, he grinned afterword.**

"**You big fat meannies!" He yelled as they continue running.**

**Halfway there, Private is caring some food for skipper, rico, and Kowalski as he went back to his home but he spotted Thomas, Shadow, and Jonathan as they went passed him but Thomas accidently bumped his stuff as the food splattered on ground and he groaned.**

"**Sorry private!" Thomas called back. Private began to wave his right flipper angrily.**

"**War hogs!" He yelled. Thomas ignored him a little as they continue running. **

**At the academy, a bunch of students were participating of the dueling exams for the new triad's school year. Sarah is gazing at the other students began to felt proud of them for making it but she is worried for shadow, Jonathan, and Thomas. But because they're late and there're duels are almost ready. Skipper is seeing above them as he watches the other humans as they began to wage there battle. Aporia who is watching his friends as they duel their opponents and manage to win, he clapped for them as they return to him.**

"**Boss did you see us?" The first man said.**

"**We totally rocked their boots to show them how powerful we are." The second one said.**

**They were obelisk blue students just like Jonathan and Aporia. But Aporia who is Thomas's school's biggest rival and he is growing impatient for him.**

"**Is Thomas supposed to be here?" The first man asked.**

"**I'm not so sure yet Joey." He said. Sarah on the other hand is worried as she checks her watch and it shows 7:54 AM and only six minutes left for the entrance. She sighed sadly. **

_**Thomas you're late, again. **_**Sarah thought**

**Meanwhile Thomas, Shadow, and Jonathan made to the entrance but the security guards stopped them from entering.**

"**You're all late." The tall male guard said approaching.**

**The three stopped running as they panted for breath.**

"**S-sorry I'm just trying to keep these two slowpokes to catch up." Jonathan said.**

"**Hey!" They both said. The two guards look at the two and then Jonathan they finally nodded them.**

"**You're proceeded to pass then and by the way, you're late." The second male guard said. The three nodded and they rushed passed them. The entrance gate closed as they finally made it.**

"**There, it's all yours. I'll meet you two later." Jonathan said. The two nodded him as he went to find his friends. **

**Its 8:00 o'clock AM as Thomas and Shadow began to walk around as they were trying to find the staff members. They began to notice about the banlist above the screen as they gazed in disappointment. Thomas and Shadow were upset that the cards cannot be used in this exams some famous cards in the banned section somewhere Sangan, Witch of the Black Forest, Pot of Greed, Graceful Charity, and ring of destruction. They didn't know that those cards cannot be used in this exam and they hardly used them allot but as much for shadow, he began to check his deck and notice no cards that were at the banned list. But for Thomas, he gulped as he had a couple of them in the deck. He decided to check his and only found two banned cards which is one of his favorites; Cold Wave and Pot of Greed. Shadow must've notice him when he glanced his shoulder and gave him a look as Thomas gave a nervous chuckle when he saw shadow looking at him.**

"**Don't tell me you accidently add them to your deck?" He asked him. Thomas felt panic a little.**

"**I'm sorry." Thomas's said as his voice cracking. "I didn't know." Shadow look at him and he added.**

"**How many cards did you in your deck?" He asked.**

"**42 shadow. Just 42 shadow." Thomas said. Shadow starts to grab him and shaking him.**

"**Are you nuts?!" Shadow asked angrily. "You're not going to be accepted to the academy by not using the banned cards and that's cheating!"**

"**Did you have extra cards with you to replace?" He asked. Shadow looks at him and shook's his head.**

"**I had no extra cards on me I'm afraid." He said. He looked at his friend as he began to panic.**

"**Ah crap. Ah crap. Ah crap." Thomas said panicking as he placed his hands on his head. "What am I gonna do?"**

"**Do what?" The beautiful voice asked. Thomas turned and gasped when he notice Rohasia as she went up to him and his friend shadow. Thomas was a bit blushed and nervous when he sees her as he cleared his throat as he began to something.**

"**H-hi Rohasia," Thomas said nervously. Rohasia looks at his nervous and panicked expression look and she gave a strange look to him.**

"**Are you all right Thomas?" She asked him worriedly.**

"**I-i-I'm fine. And-"But shadow rudely interrupt as he pushed Thomas aside as he spoke to her.**

"**He's panicking because he had two banned cards in his deck." Shadow said. Rohasia looks at him with a look, and she then notice him had a nervous chuckle. She then returns her look at shadow.**

"**So I've heard then, he accidently had two banned cards in his deck? But why didn't he rebuild his deck before he left?" She asked him. Shadow shrugged her with a smile.**

"**He must've been late an hour ago." Shadow suggests.**

**Elsewhere, a staff member who is marking some students who is been accepting to the academy or not but he had a blond hair, light skin, brown eyes, and also wears his gold and white uniform. And his name is Officer X by his own nickname which is the name he created, so he could earn respect to his authorities, but his real name is Martin Takashi. Martian Takashi is an employer of the academy and mostly an office member of the school. He is a strong duelist ever since he was accepted from the academy. Due to his efforts, winning is all that matters, but he dislike being a failure but he won't not have that mistake again since the last exams he had. But this time, he gotten better and he will not be beaten this time. A male employer who is a male twi'lek who has been to began his reports to Martian Takashi as he began to explain his reasons for disturbing him. He explains that Thomas and shadow is been late, but due the names he heard from before, his blood turn boiled, making his disgust look about that his name.**

"**So what if he is late or not but shadow on the other hand is most accepted since two years ago, but Thomas is not." Martin said angrily as he still marking some students.**

"**But sir!" The other male said in protest. "But he's been paintent for this all years ever since he was taken to the jedi order since last year, but you can't just have an excuse about not accepting him." The other male said. Martian growled as he turns his head.**

"**It does not matter if he is not late or being late but he does not have to be accepted too the academy and-"But his words were stopped as his phone rings. He gave a nervous laughter as he answers it. "-Yes? Can I help you?" He asked. But soon he's been given a shock of gasp as the man began to spoken to him as he replied. "O-o-oh Mr. Skinner H-How nice to you called today." He said, to pretend to not too panic.**

"**Yes indeed Mr. Takashi, I've been noticing some new students have been accepting to the duel academy, but I'm sure you won't be disappointing me? Am I right?" He told him.**

**Martin felt nervous a little but he swallowed more saliva to keep his mouth from drying.**

"**Y-yes of course sir as it should be. But; there's a slight problem." He Said.**

"**What kind of problem?" Mr. Skinner asked.**

"**I-it's that one student, his name his Thomas and, he is late." Martian said.**

"**Thomas?" He asked in cold dark voice. Martian began to gulped again as skinner replied.**

"**So, this boy I've been hearing about. How strong he is?" He asked.**

**Martian felt unsure yet but there is some rumors that he is strong but however, he never face him before but not yet how to respond.**

"**Why don't you face him martin?" Skinner asked. Martin gasped with shock. "I'm sure there's some ways for me to test this theory but I just wanted you to duel him and when he wins, you must accepted him. And that will be all for today." He said. As he was finished, he hung up. This gave martin felt nervous again. But he shook it off as he began to think.**

_**There's no way for me that I'll be defeated by a boy who was a jedi but I'll show skinner that he is not strong. **_**Martin thought. **

"**Sir, what deck exams we should used on Thomas?" The human female employer asked. This time he got up and turns his head.**

"**Leave that to me." He said. He walked off and starts to prepare his duel.**

**Back to Thomas rohasia had finished her conversation with shadow and she glanced at Thomas as she told him that she'll see him at the academy and she winked at him. Once that she is gone and Thomas blushed more as she left, shadow rolled his eyes in an annoyance as he saws it. By then Sarah came to them in behind as she began to greet them.**

"**Hi shadow, hi Thomas." She greeted, they turned to see her as they greeted back to her.**

"**Hi sarah. How you been?" Shadow asked. He saw her smile as she went to him.**

"**Its fine, just wanted to check on you two. And how's Thomas?" She asked.**

"**He's doing fine but theres a problem that he had two banned cards in his deck and I wish I could help him out, but I had no other cards left on me to help him." Shadow explained. Sarah narrowed her eyebrow as she turn to Thomas and he nervously chuckle at her. But then, she might have one card that she could offer him, she grab something as she took it out from her pocket. Once that she handed to him, he felt confuse of why is she giving it to him but not yet sure why, but he is hesitate.**

"**I think this is card you might've been searching for, and I hope it's worth it." Sarah said. Is a green card that symbolizes as a spell card, Spell cards can be very effective through duels and it can supports any players monsters when need it, but the downside is that, without trap cards and spell cards to help out the players, they can lose the duel quickly. The green card however, it's called Heroic Chance. Its image depicted a giant warrior behind the small warrior and the shadow figure who's was the same warrior was granting strength by other energy balls and though, this is the card that he missing for. He took the card gently off from her hand and looks at it. He brought his big smile upon her.**

"**Thank you Sarah, this is the card I've been searching for! How on earth did you get it?" He asked her happily. She shrugged him with a smile.**

"**Let's say, I spend my 20 dollars on that. And I hope you might need it to complete your warrior deck, and yet, you owned me 20 dollars." She said. Thomas look very happy and yet he worked so hard on his deck for whole time and he might get a change to try it. And also, this could be his worth if he draws it and able to pass this exam, and yet he passed his first year but this time, he hoped that he could able to join the duel academy instead the jedi order but he still had some training drills to do but he will pass this time. He took out his two banned cards, but a loud male voice was overheard as his name has been called.**

"**Thomas, please report to the duel area 17f3 and thank you." The loudspeaker said. Thomas brought up his smile and he looked to his friends.**

"**Okay Thomas, this is you're big chance, we will rout for you and best of luck." Shadow said cheering him on as Thomas left. He turned over his shoulder.**

"**Besides, as a jedi, there is no luck. There is only the force." Thomas remarked. He then went off as shadow shakes his head with a chuckle.**

"**Still the same old stubborn Thomas as he was today and yet let's put our hopes up Sarah." Shadow said, he left sarah as soon as she muttered something.**

"**Don't be so sure shadow; Thomas may have not a good duelist back then. But yet, we hoped he can best of anyone." She muttered.**

**Elsewhere, the arena is a kinda look like a tennis arena which is about 5 meters long and 6 kilometers wide. Thomas was arrived from the elevator and he turned noticing Martin as he began to introduces himself. **

"**Hello thomas, my name is Martin Takashi. But in around here, you can call me Officer X." Martin said.**

"**Is it your name supposed to be an Officer C or B? I mean it's a pretty nickname you can come up with." Thomas said laughing. This time it causes him to clinch as his teeth in anger but he then look at him.**

"**Make jokes later when you can Thomas, but beside I'm going to be your exam coach for a while." Martin said. It causes Thomas to grin as it reminds him of his P.E. class.**

_**Great I hate coach teachers. **_**Thomas thought. Martin smirked as he began think. **_**This time, I'll make sure that this brat won't pass this test and yet he still stayed at the jedi order were he's belong. **_**Thought martin as he gave an evil smile as he looked at him.**

"**So son, are you ready?" He asked him. Thomas smiled him as he nodded.**

"**Heck yes! I was born ready for anything!" Thomas said happily and this time it causes the whole crowd with an exclaim gasps and then martin grinned. **

_**He might try to make a fool out of me, but I'll make sure that he will not mock my whole school and enter like a laughing stock! I'll make sure this will not happen. **_**Martin thought angrily. **

"**Enough small talk!" Martin shouted. "Let's settle this with a duel!"**

"**Heh, you got that right!" Thomas agreed. They both activate their duel disk's as some the lights lit up and Thomas began his phrases.**

"**Duel disk set!" Thomas said as his duel disk is check in, and then later the two put the strange eyed gazors on their right eyes as Thomas continues on. "D-Gazor set!" And the beautiful computer numbers began all over the place by advancing the arena to make the duel with realism with A/R vision so the monsters they used to cause real damage, but thanks to the D-Gazors, no one will not get hurt but only in the duel area that is.**

"**A/R Vision, link complete." The soft female computer voice said.**

"**Duel!" They both yell in unison.**

* * *

**Thomas's Life Points: 8000**

**Officer X A.K.A Martin Takashi's Life Points: 8000**

"**I'll start. My turn, draw!" Thomas said as he swiftly drew the card on the top of his deck and he smiled as he draws it. The first card he drew is called Heroic Challenger- Spartan. It's a roman soldier from the old ancient times in 16****th**** BCE during in the ancient times in roam. Thomas smiled as he looks at his hand he knows what to do. He set his card in face down in his spell & trap cards zones in his duel disk.**

"**I set one card in face down." Thomas said, and he added as he began to summon a monster in his turn. "And I summon, Heroic Challenger- Spartan in an attack mode!" With that happen, a powerful roman soldier began to appear as he wield his spear as his side and had a big red shield by his left arm. Heroic Challenger- Spartan was a level 4 warrior-type monster, 1600 atk, and 1000 def. And he is an earth monster. Thomas smiled as he ends his turn. "Turn end."**

**Everyone is looking down in a surprise, they never seen a heroic monster before but this time they might think the duel is worth watching. Shadow smiled as his friend got his first monster out.**

"**Ah right! This is his good start! Way to go Thomas!" He cheered. Sarah was siding with Skipper for a while she notice his good start and yet it was officer X's turn as he draw his card. **

"**Nice move newbie, but you might have to do better than that." Martin said he drew his card from the top of his deck swiftly. "Draw!" With that said, he then smirk when he look at his hand. **_**Perfect **_**He thought, he grab his card and set it in face down position. **

"**I set one monster in face down." He said, and yet began to insert it to his field spell zone from the far right side of his duel disk. "And I activate a field card known as Gear Town!" The whole arena changed into a metal like 19****th**** century town theme with metal and far beside him, it was a metal factory where all the machines that were made. And then, he inserts his card in face down in his spell & trap cards zone. "And I set one card in face down and turn end." Thomas was not yet sure why he did this strategy, but he thinks he is setting things up for something.**

"**My turn, draw!" He yelled as he drew the card from the deck. He looks the card he drew and he smiled and yet this duel can be easy. He added to his hand as he began to grab a card, and inserts it to his spell & trap cards zone. "I play a spell card, Heroic Call!" The card appeared behind Spartan as the card shows a roman soldier calling for aid in battle. "I can special summon one Heroic Challenger monster in its name, from my hand and its effects is negated. I special summon, Heroic Challenger- Night Watchman in an attack mode!" He yelled. A night watchman had appeared with his night lantern by his left hand stood by his fellow comrade. And then, Thomas began to send his card from his hand to the graveyard as the effect began to activate.**

"**I activate the effect of my Heroic Challenge- Shield Sword, with this effect, I can discard this card by during either player's turn and my Heroic monsters in its name, cannot be destroy by battle and I take no damage for the rest of this turn." He stated. The shadow figure of Shield Sword had appear as a spirit to protect Thomas from being harm, and yet Martin humph to himself as he applauded him.**

"**Well done my child, it looks like you did well by summoning another monster but however, due to the nasty side effects of Heroic Call spell card, you cannot normal or set, even special summon any monsters during this turn the card has been used. It looks like to me that you failed to perform an exceed summon if you had not yet used that card." He said. And he burst into a laughing stock as the crowd joins in, but Thomas ignores it as shadow felt worried as his ears flatten in sadness.**

"**Not quite, but I can still attack this turn. Now Spartan, attack him with your mighty spear strike!" Thomas shouted. His Spartan nodded his master's orders and he raises his spear and charges forward to the face down monster with his battle cry. "I'll praise to you my lord!" He shouted as soon as the hidden enemy reveals itself. It's the monster known as Sandcloud Knight, it's a level 4 star monster, an earth monster, and 1400 atk, and 1200 def. This man who had a shiny armor and whores a red crisom cape around his neck, and he had a black hair, and goggles to protect his eyes. The two great warriors clashed as the knight tries to fight back at his enemy, but he failed as Spartan stabs him and he was defeated. Spartan smiled as he jumps back too return his owner's side and he landed safely as he turn to him. "My lord our enemy has been defeated, victory is ours." Spartan replied to his owner. Thomas smiled. "Great work, but the real battle is only been started." He told him. The Spartan nodded and faced at Martin as he began to chuckle with laughter. Thomas and Spartan felt confuse when he starts laughing loudly.**

"**You may have beaten my knight, but not unless I use its effect." Martin stated. Thomas's face widens in shock**

"**What?" Thomas asked in disbelief tone of his voice. Martin smirked as he grabs his deck from his deck zone from his duel disk.**

"**With his effect has been activated, I can send one earth monster from my deck and send to the graveyard." Martin explains. **_**I knew just the card that I needed. **_**He thought as he found the card he needed. It was a card, showing a dragon whose body is covered by metal and junk. And he sends it to his graveyard.**

"**It does not matter what card you send, now my night watchman, attack his life points directly!" Thomas shouted. The watchman nodded his head; he jumps in the air and stabs his sword on Martin. He groan in pain, but his life points are dropped to 6800 LP(Life Points) the watchmen returns right beside Spartan and Thomas ended his turn. "Turned end." He said. Martin got up to his feet as he grin and draw his card.**

"**Draw!" He said. With that, he then drew a strange looking parallel gear monster that is covered with metal, wrench, and junk. He grinned as he looks at his hand. And he smiled, he grab a monster card and place it on top of hid duel disk. "I used the effect of my Gear Town! With its effect, both players can normal summon an Ancient Gear monster without sacrificing another monster." With that said, everyone must've been shock by this, Sarah felt puzzled, she didn't Martin posses the ancient gear monsters, it is said that Dr. Villian Crowler must've wielded them during the old days in the academy, but it is said that only a strong potential employ can use them but it's not sure how he get them.**

"**No wonder how the rumors where true, the ancient gear monsters are very extremely power monsters, but I still don't get it how Martin got them." Sarah questioned.**

"**It's not that easy sarah." Skipper said who stooding behind her. "The rumors said that no one ever beaten them, because of one legendary monster that was hidden inside the deck itself but he might able to use this deck instead of the test decks and might beat Thomas in an instant matter." This time, sarah returns to the duel as she felt worried.**

"**Then Thomas is in big trouble, if he didn't beat Martin soon, he might well lose." Sarah said. Skipper clenched his beak as he felt the same way.**

"**Don't let our hopes up; Thomas might have a skill that no one had." He said. Sarah turns to him.**

"**What do you mean?" She asked. He turns to her as he said. "Faith, that was gives him the strength to win and he will find a way." With that said, she turned back to the duel and then later Rohasia, who was watching this duel as she might think that it's getting very interesting. But in Aporia's point of view, he felt something stirred him that he might think his rival will lose this duel but not sure if Thomas can keeps his hope for much longer. By that, Jonathan is watching the duel screen which showing the duel as martin and Thomas faces off in a titanic battle. He felt worried for his brother and hoped he would win. It was martins turn now as he about to play his newest monster and he smiled.**

"**Now then, I summon, Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode!" He said. The gate from that factory opens, it was a saber-tooth tiger like creature that is covered in metal and junk and he growled. Ancient Gear Beast, Level 5, 2000 atk and 2000 def, and he is an earth monster. Martin then smirked as he played his monster. "What's the matter Thomas? An ancient gear got your tongue?" He asked jokingly. Everyone is shock by seeing this monster, and Sarah felt surprised.**

"**Wow an ancient gear monster!" She said in surprising tone of her voice. Skipper felt impressed by this move that martin made, but he might know what it's happening next.**

"**Now then, I activate a spell card known as Ancient Gear Explosion! This card can be activating if I had an ancient gear monster I control and send it to the graveyard by inflicting its attack points in half, and dealt to you as damage." He said smiling stated. The tiger itself exploded due the effect of that card, it causes its energy waves to blow on Thomas and he flew and landed on his back. His LP went to 7000 LP, and everyone, included Jonathan, Aporia, Sarah, Skipper, and Rohasia, and even Shadow gasped in shock. "Now, turn end." Martin said. Thomas starts to get up as martin gasp in shock and surprises everyone. And he starts laughing as he brushes off the dust from his shirt.**

"**That was a good damage, but you had to do more than that teach. I see it's a miss play." Thomas said.**

"**Miss play?" He sneered. Thomas nodded.**

"**Yeah, if you had not use that card, you could've might hurt one of my monsters and I might take damage to it, but instead you play a foul mistake by using Ancient Gear Explosion card too inflict damage instead. Now, you might need not to rush so quickly next time." He said with a smile. The crowd went shock by this, and martin bitten his lower lip in frustration. **_**Is he teaching how to win a game? He is just nothing but a child who has no mother at all! Only his foster family! **_** He thought angrily. This caused an impression from Rohasia as she smiled.**

"**Man, Thomas is making officer X boiling up. And yet, he is good." She said.**

"**Don't make a fool out me Thomas, I'll make sure you'll be beaten and you will be defeated!" Martin yelled. Thomas chuckled to himself as it was his turn now.**

"**Whatever teach my turn, draw!" He yelled as he swiftly draws the card from his deck. He looks the card and he adds it to his hand for a while he starts to think and he smiled. And he set it in his spell & trap cards zone. "I set one card in face down, and next I began to exceed summon!" With that said, everyone and martin was shock that Thomas is doing his first exceed summon, and yet both of his monsters jumps to the air as they were transform into the yellow energy orbs and flew to the ground as a portal opens. "I create an overlay network with these two monsters." Thomas said. With the summoning sequence is complete, the explosion occurred as Thomas yelled. "Exceed summon! Appear now, Heroic Champion- Gandiva!" It was a powerful warrior-type monster whose horse's armor is crisom red armor, and a man who is ridding it was an archer who had a purple armor. And he is aiming at martin. And it was rank 4, earth monster, 2100 atk, and 1800 def. Martin is expecting this as he smirked.**

"**Heh, a very bad move Thomas." Martin said. Thomas is not yet sure why he said that, but a card from his side flipped up and it reveal to be a purple card which symbolizes a trap card. It shows a man falling into a pit, trying to save its life as he was sucked completely. "Trap card open, Bottomless Trap Hole! With a monster who had 1500 atk or more, it was destroyed and banish from the game." Martin stated. Thomas gasped in shock when the ground began to form a quicksand, and it causes Thomas's monster being sucked and Thomas was shock in horror by seeing this. And it was destroyed. Martin is smiling evilly as the monster is gone. Shadow slams both of his paws on the stand.**

"**Hang in there Thomas!" Shadow shouted. Thomas was shocked, seeing his monster gone. And he collapses to his feet as he stared the same hole where it trapped his monster. Martin smirked.**

"**Now then, how's that for a miss play?" He asked. Thomas did not say anything, but he got up and end his turn.**

"**Turn end." Thomas said sadly. Martin gave him a small smile but it faded as his turn begins.**

"**You might do it again next time Thomas, but now then; my turn, draw!" Martin said. He draws his card swiftly and he smiled in surprise. "I activate a continuous spell card, Ancient Gear Castle! With this, all my ancient gear monsters on my side of the field gain 300 atk points and every time a monster is normal summon or set; it gains 1 ancient gear counter on it." A giant fortress appeared by him advances his gear town with the castle making it much realistic looking palace but only with junk of metal. He then began to summon another monster this turn by summoning it on his monster card zone on top of his duel disk.**

"**I summon Ancient Gear in a attack mode!" Martin shouted. Ancient Gear card is appeared from the ground; it was a parallel gear-like monster which is covered in metal and wrenches. Level 2, earth monster, 100 atk, 800 def, but its attack is been increase thanks to the effect of ancient gear castle, and it's now 400 atk.**

"**Now my castle is gaining an ancient gear counter since a monster is summoned." Martin said. The castle behind him is showing some cannons began to charge up and martin played another card as he inserts it in his spell & trap cards zone. "Next, I play a equip spell card, Ancient Gear Tank. This equip spell card can be equip to an ancient gear monster I control and it gives it's attack power by 600 attack points making its attack power 1000 points." He said. A realistic tank appeared as the ancient gear card hops on it and his attack power becomes 1000 atk. Martin smiled, as he commands his monster to charge his attack. With that happen, the monster charges forward and Thomas began to act quickly as yet, another trap card is used.**

"**Trap card open! Mirror force!" Thomas yelled. A powerful trap card whose image showing its mirror deflecting the blast from the attack it backfires it. "This trap card can be used when a monster from my opponent's side of the field declares an attack, all monsters my opponent's side in face up attack position are destroyed." Thomas explained. With that happen as the ancient gear monster open fire, the mirror suddenly appears and causes it to back fire it and the monster itself is destroyed. Martin grinned, but he then smiled as its effect kicks in.**

"**Ancient Gear Tank's effect activates! When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it can inflict damage by 600 points of damage to your life points!" Martin yelled. Thomas took the hit, and he flew again and landing his back as his LP went to 6400. Martin then smiled as he ended his turn. Thomas regains his strength when he got up. He drew the top card from his deck, the card he draws was another Heroic Challenger- Night Watchman but it might be useful since martin has no cards on the field. But instead, he looked in his hand and only he had is Monster Reborn and Blade Knight. He thinks blade knight was his best choice and he placed it in his monster card zone. **

"**I normal summon, Blade Knight in the attack mode." Thomas said. A loyal knight had appeared from the ground as he wielded his sword by his right hand and his blue shield in his left hand. But then martin was yet surprised when a new monster had a appeared and a new counter was been added to Ancient Gear Castle. After it's completing its new cannon, it has now 2 counters on it. But it was now the time to strike. "Now my Blade knight, attack martin's life points directly!" He ordered. His blade knight nodded its head as he jumps and raises his sword and slew down on martin's chest. Martin groan in pain as his LP went to 5200 life points remaining. This is all the damage that Thomas can do for now. **

"**I ended my turn, now it's your move." Thomas said. Martin gotten up and drew the card, but it's only a card called Polymerization. It is a fusion card that can mixed monsters to create stronger ones by using its appropriate materials. It will not help him now and he had no choice but to end his turn. "I ended my turn." Martin said.**

**Thomas did not know why he didn't summon any monster, but it might be his best chance to get his life points go lower as possible. He drew his card now. It was a monster called Heroic Challenger- War Hammer and he smiled.**

"**I sacrifice my monster, to summon Heroic Challenger- War Hammer!" Thomas shouted, a powerful heroic monster had appeared. It was a level six, light monster, 2100 atk, and 1300 def. It wears blue and white armor, and it carries a big blue hammer. It smiled as he appeared right beside his owner and Thomas smiled as well. But the ancient gear castle itself expanding its cannon, and it has now three counters. Thomas was now beginning to direct attack again as he enters his battle phase. "Now my mighty Heroic Challenger- War Hammer, attack him directly with Hammer Smash attack!" He yelled. His war hammer plunges in the air as he gripped his hammer. And he is begun to smash martin behind his back and his LP went down to 3100 life points. War hammer returns back to his master, and laid his hammer steady as Thomas ended his turn. "I end my turn." Thomas said. **

_**Just a few more turns **_**Thomas thought.**_** And I hope I might pass and become the schools best duelist and I can become the number one dueling champion! **_**Everyone is began to think this might be the end of martin, but rohasia is getting very impressed and aporia thinks Thomas was getting better and better than ever since the last time he dueled him.**

"**Hey, who is this kid? Is he schooling Mr. Takashi?" One of the other students asked. Shadow must've heard them as he began to turn his shoulder.**

"**His name is Thomas and he is the best duelist there is!" Shadow told the other students. They turned to his attention. "And he is your friend?" The other boy asked. Shadow nodded him and he return to Thomas and smiled. "You bet I am, and he is a greatest jedi and duelist I've ever met." After shadow finish talking. The students began to muttering about him.**

"**Wait, was he a jedi?" The same boy asked. The other shrugged as they continue to watch.**

"**That kid has some dumb luck if you ask me boss." Said the dark skinned man said. He is their boss, Sid, had a bright dark vest and he had a Mohawk with dark brown hair and a bright golden brown eyes and he had a tattoo on his right hand that shows a obelisk blue symbol in it. He grinned with a smile as he agrees with him.**

"**You might say that, and he is an annoying thorn of my side ever since. However, we'll keep an eye on him when the time is right." Sid grinned. His two bodyguards nodded and return the duel. Martin drew his card and it was another ancient gear tank and it's no good he ended his turn. Thomas think martin is giving up, but if he is able to win he might enter and join the academy, along with his friends and join his brother's side. He draw a card swiftly, he was shock that he draw Heroic Chance! And Thomas was silent when he finally draws it. **_**I finally draw it, but however, I need to have a right moment and I need to save this card when I'm in trouble. **_**He thought, but then maybe it's best to save it for later. He raised his head and stare at martin. This time, its almost over.**

"**Heroic Challenger- War Hammer, attack him directly with Hammer smash!" He yelled. War Hammer lunged up in the air and smashes his hammer behind martin again and he felled to the ground groaning in pain. His LP went to 1000 life points. And Thomas is getting ahead of martin and the whole crowd grew in shock and surprising that the duel is almost over. Rohasia smiled happily and she knew that Thomas is getting allot better and better than ever now. Shadow cheers for his friend and Sarah smiled cheerfully and felt proud for him. But Martin got up and he felt angrily. He draws the card and found the deadliest trap card. Torrential Tribute, he smiled as he found his interest, he inserts the card in his spell and trap card zones. "I set one card face down and ended my turn." Martin said. **_**When he summons a monster, I'll use this deadly trap card, torrential tribute. It can destroy a monster when it was summoned to the field. But Thomas might have to think twice before he could mess things up and he will fall before my hand.**_** He smiled with a grin and sarah felt something strange about his turn but she shook it off and she looked at Thomas. Thomas's turn had appeared.**

"**My turn, draw!" He yelled as he draws his card. The card he drew was a trap card, but he won't even bother using it. He then felt it's time to use Watchman. "I normal summon Heroic Challenger- Night Watchman in the attack mode!" With it, it fully re-appeared again as he stood by war hammer. Martin smiled as his bait was set. But ancient gear castle beginning to form another cannon as now it has four counters on it.**

"**Nice try." He said. Thomas was a bit confuse, martin presses the button from his duel disk and the trap card had flipped up and it appeared to be torrential tribute! Thomas gasped in shock of surprising statement. "When a monster is normal, flip, and/or special summon, it can destroy all monsters on the field." Thomas gasped in disbelief and he witness the powerful tidal wave as it struck down War Hammer and Night Watchman and they are destroyed. Thomas failed his chance but soon he collapsed to the ground and smashes his fist on the floor. But he cools it off as he began to mutter the jedi code.**

"**There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, there is no passion, there is serenity, there is no chaos, there is harmony, there is no death, there is the force." With all that said, he felt finally calmed and got up to his feet. Sarah smiled at him as she know that Thomas learn the code very well and he uses it when he felt stress or even angry but it's hard to memorizes it. He began to end his turn as he looked at martin. "I set one card face down and turn end." He said. The trap card he set is Retribution Sword and his turn has ended. Martin smiled hoping he can turn things around, he draws the card and then he smiled evilly as he found the card that he needed. **_**I finally found you **_**Martin thought. He then inserts it to his spell & trap cards zone. The spell card is showing a planet beginning to form its atmosphere which depicts earth.**

"**I play a spell card known as Terraforming!" Martin said. Thomas didn't know what the card does but martin soon explains its full effect to him. "This card can allow me to search a field spell card from my deck and add it to my hand and the card I choose is Gear Town." Thomas shocked as martin pick it and slammed it to his field spell zones but the field itself began to disappear as Thomas looks around as it vanishes completely. "I use gear town's effect! When it was destroy and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one ancient gear monster from my hand, deck, and/or graveyard. The one I'm special summoning is a monster known as Ancient Gear Gadtiltron Dragon!" Thomas, Sarah, Skipper, and Shadow gasped in shock as the powerful energy burst from behind Martin, it was a powerful dragon had appear it was a dragon whose body was covered in junk and its wings and its talons were metalized. The dragon roared loudly from its lungs. It was a level 8, Earth monster, 3000 atk, and 2000 def. But its attack was been added by the effect of ancient gear castle and its now been 3300 attack.**

"**There it is a legendary rare card!" Sarah gasped in surprise. Skipper still stared at the dragon and he never knew that card was exists and it finally shown itself. **_**So this is a legendary monster that was hidden away inside that deck. **_**Skipper thought **_**now, let's find out why you call yourself legendary. **_**Shadow was staring this mighty behemoth as the dragon gazed down on Thomas with its sharp teeth. Thomas was frightened when he is staring this dragon's eyes. Martin raised his hand in the air as he began his attack.  
"Now my mighty behemoth, attack Thomas with your wings of judgment!" He yelled. The dragon roared as his wings glowed. He is begun to flap his wings by creating a giant gust of wind. The great powerful tornado had appeared and is heading forward to Thomas. The attack was connected to his LP, his life points dropped to 3100 life points. Thomas rolled on the ground. Shadow and Sarah gasped in shock of horror. Rohasia felt that the duel is the end, and she is not impressed. Aporia felt nothing excitement from him and knows the duel will be thomas's last duel. Martin laughed at Thomas and he felt victorious as his points his finger at Thomas.**

"**Yes, lie there. There is nothing for you to stop me!" Martin said. Thomas said nothing as his body felt unconscious to move or getting up. All he can hear is from martin's taunting and mockery. "You don't have a single card to withstand against my mighty dragon and you're deck is nothing but weak cards and only use of equip cards to add their attack points to increase. And guess what Thomas? You're weak!" The word he hates began to echoing throughout his mind and felt that he failed his chance to join the academy. Up top, shadow felt loss for his friend's defeat, feeling that he won't join with him and had to wait for next exam. He then gasped when Thomas got up to his feet, martin stopped laughing when Thomas rises up and he patens for breath. A powerful gold aura appeared in him as everyone, including Shadow, Skipper, Sarah, Aporia, Jonathan, Sid, and finally rohasia were surprisingly shock noticing his body glowing.**

"**Don't you ever call me weak!" He sneered. His eyes began to glare at martin as he began to regain his strength again. "I'm a jedi! And I'm a strong duelist and I'll prove that no one will ever call me that again and I'll show it to you as a lesson by never taunting or pushing weak duelists like me again!" He growled at martin. Martin then grinned at him as Thomas drew his card as the glow energy was gone. This time he looked at the card and smiled. He then grabs the card, and summons a new monster and martin gasped when it appeared.**

"**I normal summon, Goblin Attack Force in a attack mode!" He yelled. The whole group of goblins appear who whore a strange uniform looks like wearing a helmet and whored an armor and wielding a huge stick. Shadow and Sarah especially Aporia, who felt themselves awkward, why Thomas played a weak monster that was not strong enough but martin felt confuse and starts into bursting laughter. **

"**Your monsters a joke look again! My monster only had 3300 attack points and it's far stronger than your monster. But your monster only had 2300 attack points it needs twice as stronger in order to surpass my monster. But, once in my next turn when I played another Ancient Gear monster, I can use my Ancient Gear Castle's effect to remove amount of its counters to allow me to summon another ancient gear monster without a sacrifice. And then Thomas, you're done." He said. Thomas soon smiled at him. Martin did not know why he smiled him. Thomas tilted his head, as he began to say.**

"**You may think my deck is weak, but don't you forget that my monsters and I are a team! And we care for each other and protect one of another, but I respect my monsters powers not abuse them. This lesson that you'll soon learn, and it will be a memory that you won't forget!" Thomas shouted. The whole crowed cheered for him and so does shadow. Martin pressed his teeth hard noticing the whole crowd turning against him. Thomas then smiled as he shown the card to him. It's the monster reborn card, when martin gasped in shock as Thomas began to explain. **

"**I play a spell card called Monster Reborn!" He yelled, a powerful glow of energy appeared as martin and his dragon watches Thomas's move. "I can special summon any monster from either player's graveyards, the monster I choose is, Heroic Challenger- Spartan!" Spartan reappeared and only has his spear and stood with his owner and his monster.**

"**Those monsters were not strong enough! You cannot able to defeat the almighty powerful Ancient Gear Gadtiltron Dragon!" Martin protest. The dragon roared loudly again. Thomas understood this situation but then, martin and the others does not know his best aim and his strategy.**

"**You may think they are weak, but in this part I'm able to perform another exceed summon!" Thomas yelled. Martin's face widens in shock of disbelief.**

"**No!" He yelled.**

"**Oh yes martin, I'm began to construct an overlay unit with these two monsters!" Thomas said. His two monsters began to exceed summon sequence and their bodies began to glow and transform into the yellow orbs and flew to the ground. The powerful explosion occurred as a powerful warrior appeared. It whored a red armor and carries a huge sword by its side. "Appear now, Heroic Champion- Excalibur!" Thomas yelled. Everyone in the whole exam gasped in shocked of excitement and amazed. Shadow saw this powerful warrior as he smiled. Rohasia smirked as she knew that Thomas find a way to beat martin, but aporia soon later smiled as his rival began to bring something better to enjoy and sarah was glad that her friend is able to win. But martin grinned his teeth as he began to lecture him.**

"**You fool! Don't you realize that monster of yours in only had 2000 attack points? It needs to be much higher to slay my dragon!" Martin protest. His dragon roars once more and Thomas smiled as he began to prove him wrong. **

"**You're wrong! My monster had a very powerful ability." Thomas stated. **_**His powerful ability? **_**Martin thought. "For once per turn I can detach its overlay units from this card, by adding its original attack points doubled!" Excalibur raised his sword in the air as the lightning struck his sowrd. His attack power was raised to 4000 attack points more than enough to destroy the monster and Thomas will win. **

"**But its not that strong enough." Martin puzzled.**

"**You think that though, if I had attack your dragon, your life points will only been remain at 300 life points and if I don't have it strong enough to wipe you out. I had one special card I could use to make him stronger." Thomas stated. Martin felt confuse. **

"**Stronger?" He asked. Thomas nodded him.**

"**Yes, the card I drew last three turns ago is Heroic Chance!" He yelled. **

"**What?!" Martin asked in disbelief. Thomas's powerful Excalibur raise his sword for one last time and able to have his attack power into 8000 attack points! His sword grew four times of its size and martin felt shaken like a frightening child. "Th-this can't be happening!" Martin said in shocking statement. Everyone was exclaimed in surprise and applause. Sarah smiled and so does Shadow.**

"**You may have been defeated martin, but soon in this school, you should be called as Officer F! Now my Excalibur, attack his life points directly!" Thomas yelled. Martin tries to scream but his dragon began to strike back as he flap his wings by creating a powerful tornado then before, but its no match for excalibur's mighty sword and it went right pass it and martin felt in terror as Thomas began to destroy that dragon.**

"**Cut in two, finishing attack with true sword!" Thomas yelled. His champion began to strike and stabs the dragon's metal heart. The dragon screams in pain as martin felt in horror as his monster was destroyed. Martin's LP went down to, 0 life points. The two boards appear as it shows Martin underneath it, it says 'Loose' and for Thomas says 'Win'.**

* * *

**As the whole crowd cheered for him in excitement. They applauded him happily that he was finally accepted into the academy, Shadow cheers for his friend as he rushes down to the crowd to join him. Rohasia smirked as she felt an inspiration about him she then smiled him as soon as the other students joins in.**

_**Well well well Thomas, welcome to the academy Rohasia**_** thought. The female dragon turned and left them while they were celebrating. Sarah soon cheered for her friend as she climb down the stairs and joins the crowed. Skipper gave an amusement smile as he felt his pupil had done a great job. He is very proud of him. He hopped off and left them. Aporia soon smiled that his rival made it after all. But it will not be long now as he and the other of his friends left and Jonathon smiled at his brother and he was glad that he was finally accepted into the academy. This is the happiest moment of Thomas's life. Shadow soon gives Thomas a nookie on his head as Thomas chuckle and hugs his best friend. And sarah hugged them and Thomas soon smiled as he felt being accepted. He then look at his Excalibur card and smiled at it.**

_**You know Excalibur? You and I will be partners.**_** Thomas thought happily. With that happen, everyone began to cheer and chanted his name and Thomas smiled happily as he joins his friends.**

**This will be his greatest adventure for a life time.**


End file.
